Watching, Waiting
by Asphyxiated Angst
Summary: She watches him on his wedding day. The man she lost. TrishCenaLita triangle. Work In Progress


Summary: She watches him on his wedding day. The man she lost.

Characters/Pairing: Trish Stratus/John Cena, Amy Dumas/Lita, one-sided Lita/Cena

Disclaimers/Notes: There's a few bad words in there, so not for the young ones. Tell me what you think, leave me a review or constructive criticism, hell leave me nothing at all if you want, but feel free to drop me a review and check my profile. Nope, no shame :)

* * *

Chapter 1 – Sunday, February 12 2006

The redhead plastered a fake smile on her face, watching as the blonde woman clasped her hands with her soon-to-be-husband.

The priest's loud voice rung through the church, "Do you Jonathan Anthony Felix Cena take Patricia Anne Stratigias to be your lawfully wedded wife…" the blonde woman let go of John Cena's hand, the large smile plastered on her face faltering as her eyes filled with tears which leaked through the corners of her warm chocolate brown eyes.

Looking slightly embarrassed the blonde fanned at her eyes, gently tilting her head up and looking to the ceiling, pressing her lips together as if to stop herself from crying again.

Amy Dumas had to refrain herself from not snorting. Trish Stratus had always been known to be a drama queen, and this was just living proof that even on her wedding day, that was already all about her, she just had to cause a scene and be the center of attention – as if she wasn't already.

The redhead accidentally let out a soft snort as some older women behind her commented on how emotional this all must've been for Trish, the two elderly women chatting amongst themselves about all the things that Trish must've been through and how she deserved happiness, and how overwhelming it must've been for her to _finally_ find happiness – even if it was with a thug.

The two finished their conversation by easily slipping in how wonderful Trish looked in the gown – which the redhead had designed – and just how wonderful she and the groom looked together.

John smiled at the blonde, flashing her his pearly white teeth, gently wiping her tears away with the palms of his hands before turning back to the priest. He turned to Trish one last time, before looking back at the priest and parting his lips to respond.

"I do." And then life as Amy Dumas knew it had come crashing down. Hazel eyes turned glassy and the redhead had to turn away as the two came together in a kiss. She zoned out and blinked.

The tears sting at the corners of her eyes.

The redhead tried to regain her composure. She wasn't meant to act like this.. it was her best friend's wedding. Her best friend's _wedding_ for the love of god. Her best friend was getting married, and this was supposed to be a happy day, wasn't it? The blonde had even asked the redhead to be her maid of honor, to which the redhead easily complied, hugging the small blonde and kissing her cheek lovingly. The blonde had even asked her to design the dress, to which the redhead complied again, after much coaxing.

Though this left her angry, Trish was wearing the dress that she was meant to be wearing – the redhead had designed the dress for herself initially, not that it stayed hers for long – Trish was having the day that Amy was meant to be having and even marrying the man that Amy would've married, had she been given half a chance.

She was meant to be happy god dammit, so why couldn't she just be fucking happy for her?

Of course she was meant to be happy, but there was still a little part of her that couldn't shake that sad, depressed feeling that weighed her heart down. That small part that couldn't let go of the past and let everybody carry on normally with their lives. That sunken feeling that hadn't left her since he had left her and never looked back, only moving forward with her _best friend_.

The feeling of a broken heart.

She couldn't shake that feeling, nor could she do anything about it than keep it inside and hide it from the rest of the world.

Hide it until the day she died.

So she watches him on his wedding day…the man she lost, and maybe one day, he'll look over and see how good they were, but until then…she'll just wait…and continue watching.

Maybe he'll see…until that day, she'll watch.


End file.
